


How to start a war

by Angieliette



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angieliette/pseuds/Angieliette
Summary: Post-Civil WarGracias al asesinato de uno de los presidentes del mundo, Los Vengadores vuelven a unirse para proteger al mundo de los enemigos, pero volver a reunirse no es tan sencillo como imaginaron, ya que la división aún estaba latente.Tony Stark se encuentra perdido entre sentimientos contradictorios, mientras que Steve no sabe cómo volver a acercarse a Iron Man.





	

― ¡No hay de otra! ¡Yo tampoco deseo que estos fenómenos regresen como si nada, pero no tenemos más opciones! Necesitamos a los vengadores unidos otra vez… Al menos de manera temporal o condicional. ― discutió el primer ministro de Inglaterra contra el representante de Alemania. Justo en aquel momento se encontraban en una reunión que decidiría el desenlace de los vengadores. 

― Hay otras maneras de defendernos. ¡Atentaron contra la soberanía de 117 países! ¡No podemos depender de ellos o sabrán que nos tienen en sus manos! Yo creo… podemos hacer uso de las armas nucleares que tenemos. ― respondió el hombre con ciertas dudas. 

― Tratemos de evitar empezar una guerra nuclear. Todos sabemos lo que está en juego al lanzar bombas de destrucción masiva. No es solamente la gente, sino todas las adquisiciones que tenemos. La economía podría caer en un pozo irrecuperable. 

― Creo que ya hemos discutido lo suficiente. Votemos el reingreso de los vengadores, si aceptamos, nos quedaremos a conversar sobre las condiciones para su regreso y las posibles peticiones que tendrán. ― cerró el mandatario estadounidense, con la cabeza a punto de explotar a causa de las horas de discusión que habían mantenidos todos en esa sala. 

En cuanto se había esparcido la noticia de la huida de una gran parte del equipo de Los Vengadores, se había ramificado una serie de eventos contra la seguridad de la ciudadanía del mundo. 

Diversos grupos terroristas habían adquirido una confianza nunca antes vistas, incluso habían asesinado al presidente de un país del continente africado. Como solían hacer, grabaron aquel asesinado y lo transmitieron en directo, para el morbo y el miedo colectivo. Al final de aquel vídeo se expresaron diversas amenazas hacia los presidentes que controlaban el mundo, demostrando que esa muerte sólo era una pequeña muestra de lo que podían hacer. Esto incomodó seriamente a los soberanos hasta el punto de pensar en el regreso de Los Vengadores, ya que, claramente los grupos terroristas se estaban empoderando gracias a su ausencia. Y ellos no eran los únicos, otros peligros amenazaban a la Tierra y los mandatarios estaban al tanto de ello.

Al finalizar la reunión se acordó el regreso de Los vengadores con noventa votos a favor. Lo que faltaba por hacer era saber dónde diablos podrían encontrarse, necesitaban localizarlos y no tenían una sola pista. Parecía que se los hubiese tragado la Tierra. 

― Ross, necesito que me ayudes a localizarlos. ¿Sabes por dónde podemos empezar a buscar? ― cuestionó el mandatario estadounidense hacia el secretario de Estado. 

― No tengo el lugar, pero tengo al hombre. ― respondió el canoso, con el nombre de una sola persona en la cabeza, a Tony Stark. 

El ingeniero se encontraba en el complejo que había sido de Los Vengadores. Ahora sólo estaba Rhodey, Vision y él. Una situación bastante desolada en comparación a la época en que el complejo estaba lleno de superhéroes. 

Tony se encontraba distraído, buscando mejorar el nuevo prototipo que ayudaría a Rhodey a caminar de manera más fluida y con el menor porcentaje de error posible. Al final, no pudo terminar con su trabajo pues fue interrumpido por un aviso de Viernes. El secretario Ross se encontraba en el lugar, esperando por ser atendido. Stark se preguntó seriamente si debía salir a recibirlo o esperar hasta que se aburra, pero gracias a los recientes acontecimientos debía permanecer más alerta. 

― Debe ser algo bueno para que vengas al complejo. ―mencionó Tony, limpiándose las manos de grasa con un pañuelo, mientras caminaba hacia el hombre, a saludarlo. 

― Necesito encontrar a los fugitivos. ―expresó Ross, al grano. 

― Ya hemos hablado de esto. No tengo idea de dónde estén. ―aseguró Stark sin darle importancia a las palabras del secretario de Estado. 

― Stark, los países votaron a favor del regreso de Los Vengadores. Ninguno de ellos será formalizado por los cargos y el registro quedará en pausa, por el momento. Se buscará una solución intermedia junto a ustedes, si así lo desean. Habrá más diálogo. 

Tony palideció en cuanto escuchó al hombre. La sorpresa se denotaba en su rostro, en sus rasgos, en su mirada hacia el secretario Ross. Estaba confundido, miles de pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza hasta desembocar en una extraña jaqueca. Tuvo que apretar sus sienes con los dedos de una de sus manos. 

― ¿Me estás diciendo… que van a poner la seguridad del mundo por sobre las discusiones porque mataron a uno de los suyos? ― interrogó Tony a punto de soltar una risa sarcástica. 

― No se trata sólo de nosotros. Sabes que el mundo se ha convertido en un desastre luego de lo que pasó. Está empezando en África, pero no tardará en llegar a los Estados Unidos. ―replicó el secretario. ― Necesito que los traigas de vuelta, Stark, no me importa cómo. ―esas fueron las últimas palabras del tipo antes de abandonar el complejo. 

El moreno dirigió sus pasos hacia la antigua habitación de Steve. En cuanto entró percibió el aroma del Capitán América, aunque para él sólo era Steve. Había guardado el celular y la carta que le había enviado Rogers en esa habitación, porque sabía que no tendría los cojones de visitarla muy seguido. 

Buscó el aparato dentro de un pequeño mueble al lado de la antigua cama del soldado. Tomó el celular entre sus manos y lo encendió. Entonces, sus manos empezaron a sudar y su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse de los nervios y la rabia acumulada. No se sentía capaz de llamarlo, pero era necesario comunicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Jugó un par de minutos con el celular entre sus manos hasta que decidió llamarlo, por fin. Sólo tuvo que esperar tres tonos para que alguien respondiese desde la otra línea. 

― ¿Tony? ― notaba el nerviosismo y la emoción en la entonación de la voz. 

― Rogers, te llamaba para comunicarte que los países firmaron a favor del regreso de Los Vengadores. Los están buscando para que regresen, las condiciones del tratado serán modificadas con la aprobación de ustedes y los cargos serán removidos. Sería bueno que lo conversen, adiós. ―corto y rápido. Así esperaba Tony que fuese la conversación. 

― ¡Tony, espera! ¡Tony, no cuelgues! ―Steve escuchaba la respiración de Tony del otro lado, pero el menor no le respondía. Estaba decidiendo en si hablar o no, pero Stark cortó la llamada antes de que pudiese decir algo. 

Apagó el celular en cuanto cortó la llamada. Su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez y su frente se encontraba sudada. Soltó un suspiro buscando relajarse, pero le parecía imposible en esa situación. No estaba preparado para volver a verle la cara, no luego de todo lo que le había ocultado, de la traición. 

Había mantenido una especie de relación con él, que parecía ir por buen camino, pero todo se derrumbó en cosa de semanas. No tenían algo serio, pero para Tony la relación parecía ir en esa dirección. No quiso seguir pensando en ello, así que volvió a su laboratorio, a distraerse con el prototipo que había estado mejorando. 

Steve se había enterado de la resolución de los países antes de que Tony le llamase. Pantera Negra les había dado la noticia, para que lo discutiesen, pero le había alegrado que Stark haya roto su silencio indiferente para avisarles. Eso indicaba que aún los tenía en consideración. 

En un plazo de dos semanas, Los Vengadores habían regresado al complejo. Tony no quiso pisar el lugar mientras ellos se estuviesen instalando, lo hizo una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados y más tranquilos. Y en cuanto su presencia inundó el lugar, sintió las miradas que se habían dirigido a él. Algunos expresaban cierto resentimiento, otros algo de culpa. 

― Así que, aquí estamos de nuevo. ― rompió el silencio. 

― Sí, porque ellos nos llamaron, no están haciendo caridad con nosotros, Stark. ―respondió Clint, a la defensiva, como si estuviese listo para pelear, pero Steve le tomó del hombro y lo reprendió. 

― Clint, no necesitamos volver a discutir. ―dirigió su mirada a Tony. ― Tony, ¿vas a volver al complejo? ― preguntó el Capitán, notando que el ingeniero no le devolvía la mirada.

― Sí, Ross dice que debemos dar una imagen de unidad ante los contrincantes. Tiene algo de razón. ―respondió, pero no dejó que alguien dijese algo más, ya que prefirió dirigir sus pies hacia su laboratorio. 

No supo cómo logró controlarse para no saltarle encima a Rogers. Tenía una rabia contenida contra él, contra todos. Se afirmó de una de las paredes del laboratorio, volviendo a presionar su frente con una de sus manos por el dolor de cabeza constante. Su pecho no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, la ansiedad estaba haciendo de las suyas con su cuerpo. Necesitaba una maldita pastilla. 

Más tarde se enteró de que el acuerdo de Sokovia seguiría en pausa, porque aún no había un acuerdo claro. Respecto a Barnes, lo mantendrían congelado hasta que pudiesen controlar a su cerebro, y cuando eso sucediese permanecería en extrema vigilancia. Para Tony eso no era suficiente, no estaba ni un poco cerca de serlo.

― Me está evitando constantemente. ―habló el rubio. Natasha le escuchaba pacientemente, esperando a que terminase de soltar todo lo que le estuviese acomplejando. ― No sé cómo acercarme. Se supone que somos un equipo…―mencionó el símbolo de la nación, con cierta frustración en el tono de su voz. 

― ¿Realmente somos un equipo, Steve? Pregúntate eso primero, porque lo que yo veo es que estamos jugando a serlo, y Tony no parece querer jugar este juego. ―respondió la Viuda Negra, para luego dejarlo solo en el balcón, con sus pensamientos atormentándolo. 

La vista verde, tranquila, llena de vida y vigor no lo tranquilizaban. Pasó una de sus manos por sobre su rostro, buscando eliminar la expresión de cansancio que no parecía querer abandonarlo los últimos días. Habían desatado una guerra que no logró ser resuelta a los golpes, porque la verdadera batalla se encontraba escondida entre sus corazones resentidos, y eso era lo peor de todo. Los golpes desaparecen, los moretones se curan, las heridas se unen, pero los sentimientos… ¿Cómo los arreglas? 

Tony se encontraba sirviéndose una taza de café cargado. No había dormido en los últimos dos días y necesitaba algo de energía, porque el temor se apoderaba de él cuando intentaba dormir. Fue en ese momento que Steve apareció por el pasillo, y su vez, la sorpresa se hizo presente en ambos. Rogers sabía que el moreno buscaría evitarlo una vez más, escabulléndose hacia su laboratorio, como todo un cobarde. 

― Tony. ―le saludó, tratando de acorralar al contrario al obstruir la única salida de la cocina. 

―Capitán. ―respondió, incómodo. Su mirada estaba buscando cualquier posible espacio de huida, pero Steve no iba a permitírselo esta vez. 

― Necesitamos hablar. ―la entonación esta vez fue más profunda y seria. Le indicaba que iba en serio. 

― Tú necesitas hablar, yo tengo salir. ―le dirigió una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas, una de esas que tanto aborrecía y amaba, porque era tan falsa. El moreno buscó evadirlo, intentando salir del lugar, pero Steve lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo cualquier escape. ― Suéltame, Rogers. ―la mirada que le dedicó fue desarmante, similar a la que le había brindado cuando se había enterado del secreto que había escondido, una mezcla de ira, tristeza y la más grande de las decepciones. Steve dudó por un segundo que fue suficiente para que el moreno abandonara el lugar de prisa. 

La situación no había sido ignorada por Visión, que los había escuchado sin querer. Sabía que ese no era el camino para solucionar el problema que tenían entre las manos. Luego de que Tony abandonó la cocina, entró él cruzando miradas con Steve, quien se veía bastante preocupado. No pudo evitar soltar alguna palabra de aliento.

―Dele algo de tiempo. ―sugirió. 

―No tenemos tiempo. ―replicó, afirmándose en uno de los muebles.

― La paciencia es una virtud, Capitán, hay tiempo para todo. 

Tony volvió a aparecer luego de algunas horas, una vez que se encontró más tranquilo como para volver a enfrentar a Rogers. Agradeció que el primero que encontró en el complejo fue a Visión, quien lo saludó amablemente, como siempre. 

― Oí su conversación con el Capitán Rogers, sin querer. ―mencionó el de la gema, observando la reacción tensa en Stark. 

― ¿Si? ¿Qué te pareció? 

― No están resolviendo las cosas bien. Los equipos deben aprender a resolver los problemas. 

― ¿Y aún crees que somos un equipo? ―la pregunta de Tony iba en serio, esperanzada, como si Visión tuviese la respuesta que él necesitaba escuchar. 

― Creo que los equipos no son perfectos, pero que superan los obstáculos. Si logramos resolver esto, lo seremos. 

Las palabras de Visión lo acompañaron a la cama, pero no lograron tranquilizarlo, porque no sabía si llegarían a ser realmente un equipo. El ambiente estaba dividido, lo notaba. Quienes habían estado respaldando a Rogers evitaban conversar con quienes lo habían apoyado a él. No era el único que evitaba conversaciones, sabía que Sam no lograba conversar con Rhodey, Wanda tenía dificultades para hablar con Visión, la Viuda Negra parecía más ausente que presente y Pantera Negra no vivía en el complejo, al igual que Clint, quien evitaba conversar con él, cuando se veían.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes. ¡Bang, bang! El sonido del metal crujiendo, la sangre corriendo por su rostro mientras el escudo de los tres colores golpeaba contra su pecho. El Capitán América lo alzaba, para luego dejarlo caer con todas las fuerzas que pudiese, el casco se soltó por el impacto y Steve no se detenía. Entonces, Tony sintió miedo, sus ojos se cerraron en cuanto notó que el escudo iba directo a su cuello, con Rogers dispuesto a matarlo de una vez. 

Stark despertó alterado, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho producto del susto. Estaba completamente sudado, alterado, con el corazón latiendo a prisa. Se encontraba agitado, buscando que el aire ingresara a sus pulmones, porque estaba desesperado. Se había sentado en la cama, sosteniendo su cuerpo con las manos sobre el colchón, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento caería. Con las manos temblando, buscó unas pastillas en el pequeño mueble que se encontraba al costado de su cama, como esperando a ser tragadas junto a un vaso de agua. Depositó la pastilla en su boca y bebió toda el agua del vaso, había despertado sediento. 

Se sentía asfixiado en esa cama, así que tuvo que levantarse. Sin preocuparse por ponerse algo de ropa, salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo que lo llevaría al balcón, para tomar aire. Sólo una vez que salió, notó la presencia de alguien más en el mirador, justo del dueño de sus sueños. El muchacho había girado hacia él sorprendido. 

― Tony… ―le saludó sin encontrarse extenso de nervios. 

― Capitán. ―respondió el hombro, dejando que sus codos reposaran sobre el barandal del balcón. 

― Steve, llámame Steve. ―pidió el rubio, evitando sonar demandante, a lo que el moreno simplemente asintió. ― ¿Mala noche? 

― Sí, no puedo dormir. ―el viento jugó con los cabellos del más bajo, haciéndolos danzar al ritmo de la brisa. La noche estaba helada. 

― Yo tampoco. ―Steve captó que el cuerpo del moreno temblaba por el frío. ― Está helado hoy. ―comentó y cuando vio al contrario asentir, elevó la mano como para abrazarlo, buscando regresar el tiempo atrás, pero Tony reaccionó con un impulso que lo llevó a alejarse de inmediato, cubriéndose con una de sus manos, como si fuese un acto reflejo.

― Lo siento… Acabo de tener un sueño y… Creo que me iré a la cama, descansa. ―Stark volvía a huir, desapareciendo a paso acelerado por pasadizo. La reacción defensiva había lastimado al soldado, pero una parte de él se encontraba esperanzado, porque Tony había intercambiado un par de palabras con él y eso ya era un gran paso. 

Los ánimos en el complejo habían estado mejorando. Estaban empezando a retomar las antiguas relaciones o, al menos, eso parecía. Wanda había regresado a acercarse a Visión, y éste no la había rechazado, sino que permanecía intentando protegerla. La relación era un poco más tensa entre Sam y Rhodey, pero al menos estaban esforzándose por mantener el respeto entre ellos. Natasha y Clint seguían siendo tan cercanos como siempre, entregando un ambiente más ameno cuando se encontraban juntos. Incluso Tony se estaba esforzando al dejar de ignorar a Steve, aunque su relación no se acercaba a lo que tenían en un pasado.

― En ese caso tienen algo de razón. ―mencionó Iron Man. Steve, Tony, Natasha y Clint se encontraban discutiendo sobre una misión en específico para la cual la ONU había aconsejado un número de dos encargados. ― Sólo son una banda de terroristas de segunda categoría. Barton y Natasha podrían hacerse cargo. No necesitamos llevar al paquete completo.

― De todas maneras, si necesitan ayuda o notan algo extraño le avisan a Tony o a mí por medio de los comunicadores. Iremos en seguida. ―añadió Steve. 

― No creo que haga falta, pero lo tendremos en cuenta. ―respondió Natasha antes de abandonar la sala de reuniones junto a Ojo de Halcón. 

Steve desvió la mirada hacia Stark, con cierta incertidumbre al no saber qué podía hacer para que el contrario no se marchase. Observó cómo el moreno empezaba retirar su saco de la silla para ponérselo, indicando que se iría tan pronto como había llegado, así que Steve preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. 

― ¿Sabes en qué está Wanda? ―la pregunta fue acompañada de un tono inusualmente desesperado y ansioso. 

― Creo que está jugando a la casita con Visión. ―contestó el menor como si estuviese hablando en serio. ―Fue a entrenar con Vis, le está ayudando a controlar eso que hace con las manos. ―finalizó su frase con una burda imitación de los movimientos que solía hacer Wanda, ante lo que Steve liberó una risa.

Luego hubo un silencio incómodo, desagradable. Stark terminó de vestirse, se despidió con un saludo a medias y se retiró de la sala de reuniones. El coraje aún estaba presente cuando miraba a Steve, la traición no se desvanecía con tanta facilidad, no se la llevaba el viento ni la escondía la tierra, porque estaba latente, punzante, palpitando en su interior cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Rogers. El sabor amargo no se quitaba ni con la sonrisa más dulce de Steve. 

El entrenamiento de Wanda había finalizado. La muchacha se encontraba algo cansada, pero más allá de eso, había algo que le preocupaba y se le notaba en la inquietud presente en su mirada. Visión la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no necesitaría presionarla para ella expresase su malestar. 

― ¿Crees que… las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes? Yo perdí a toda mi familia, pero gané una nueva en Los Vengadores. Ahora parece que todo se ha roto otra vez. ―preguntó la muchacha con su peculiar acento ruso. 

― Las cosas nunca vuelven al estado anterior por completo, pero al menos puedo decir que parecen estar esforzándose por volver a ser un equipo. 

La noche llegó pronto, pero Tony no. Todos ya estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, excepto Steve Rogers quien se negaba a abandonar el living, porque esta vez tendría esa necesaria conversación con Stark, no podía dejarlo escapar más. Se encontraba esperando al menor sentado en uno de los sofás, intercalando miradas entre la puerta y sus manos. Cualquier sonido lo ponía ansioso, emocionado y, a la vez, un miedo lo invadía internamente. 

Tony apareció con su presencia despampanante que lo caracterizaba, esa presencia que provocaba un temporal al interior de Steve, quien se puso de pie en cuanto observó al moreno atravesar la puerta. El hombre se detuvo en el momento en que se percató de la presencia ajena. 

― ¿Ahora buscas espantarme durante la noche, cap? Ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo como un bebé. ―comentó, intentando bromear para salir rápido de esa situación. Había apresurado el paso, buscando evitarlo hasta que lograse encerrarse en su habitación, la del final de pasillo, pero Steve fue un poco más rápido e interceptó su camino, situándose al frente, impidiendo el paso. 

― Necesitamos tener esta conversación, Tony…―casi pareció una súplica, con la diferencia de que esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta. 

― Steve, estoy cansado, tú estás cansado. Lo que necesitamos es irnos a dormir. ―intentó seguir caminando, pasando por el costado de Rogers, pero el soldado se lo impidió, volviendo a obstaculizar su camino. ― Rogers, deja de actuar como un niño, maldita sea. ―espetó, empezando a molestarse. 

― ¡Tú eres el que se ha portado como un niño cobarde! Estás huyendo de mí todo el tiempo…―replicó elevando la voz, pero suavizándola al final. 

― Déjame decirte una cosa, Rogers, no creas que te perdoné con esa carta ridícula que enviaste, porque hacerlo sería una falta de respeto a la memoria de mis padres. ―contestó el moreno con la rabia contenida en la garganta. Su mirada expresaba ira, enojo y decepción, otra vez. Sus palabras fueron como dagas clavadas en el centro del pecho del soldado, Tony notó el efecto de las mismas y aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse hacia su habitación, pero Steve no pensó. 

Tomó al Stark del brazo, con fuerza para evitar que se escape y, con la misma intensidad, lo empujó contra la pared más cercana. Obstaculizó sus salidas con su propio cuerpo, lo tenía entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que Tony buscaría llamar a su armadura, así que lo tomó de ambas muñecas y las pegó a la pared. 

― ¡Suéltame, Rogers! ―bramó en voz baja para no despertar a nadie. 

Steve pegó su frente a la ajena para la sorpresa de Stark. Buscó su mirada, pero volvió a encontrar esa decepción latente, esa rabia contenida. Tony empezó a luchar, intentando zafar sus muñecas del agarre, pero Steve no cedió ni un poco, por lo que Stark se volvió más agresivo, buscando empujarlo, pero era como si estuviese batallando contra un muro.

―Por favor…―suplicó Steve con los ojos cerrados, aún cerca del rostro del moreno, tan cerca que llegaba a percibir su aliento chocando contra su boca. 

― ¡Vier…!

Fue un impulso que no pudo controlar. Había sentido miedo al escuchar a Tony llamar a Viernes, porque eso significaba que la armadura acudiría en su socorro y Tony podría volver a defenderse. Por ello, lo evitó chocando sus labios con los ajenos. Recordó el sabor olvidado de sus labios, así que animado comenzó a besarlo lentamente, pero con fuerza, a pesar de que Tony no respondía y luchaba por separarse, pero el soldado fue más astuto, con una de sus manos lo sujetó desde su cintura, mientras la otra se encontraba en su mentón, evitando que desviara la cara. La pared servía de soporte contra el cual aprisionarlo. Siguió insistiendo en ese beso, hasta que por fin encontró una respuesta.

Stark dejó de batallar luego de cansarse, y la tentación venció a su orgullo. Lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso, a medida que sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo, sus labios cobraban vida para enfrascarse en un intenso y necesitado beso con el Capitán América. Ambos volvieron a explorar la boca ajena por complejo, como si estuviesen bebiendo el elixir de la vida. 

El agarre sobre la cintura de Tony había dejado de ser una cárcel para evitar su huida, ya que se había transformado en una caricia. Steve había bajado la guardia, ya ni siquiera lo tenía preso contra la pared, y Tony volvió en sí cuando lo notó. Empujó al rubio con fuerza para alejarlo de sí. Limpió sus labios con la manga de su chaqueta mientras su mirada volvía a distorsionarse, con la recurrente decepción presente. 

― No vuelvas a hacer eso, Steve, ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ―le apuntó colérico, y tan pronto como terminó de hablar, desapareció por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Steve se quedó observando la pared en la que lo había acorralado, sopesando el peso de su irresponsable actitud, pero disfrutando el delicioso sabor de los labios del moreno aún. No pudo evitar acariciar sus propios labios, de una manera casi imperceptible, era apenas un roce, pero le servía para asegurarse de que ese beso había sido real. 

Si existiese un magister en confusión de sentimientos, Tony sería el primer doctor en ello. El día que le siguió al beso forzoso que le había dado Steve, fue un día de juegos y evasivas por parte de ambos. Parecía que habían regresado a los primeros días del reencuentro e incluso peor, porque ni siquiera Steve se esforzaba por acercarse al Stark, sino todo lo contrario. Y los días que le siguieron no fueron mucho mejores. 

― Has estado extrañamente pegado a mí los últimos días, Steve. ―comentó Sam, mirando de costado al soldado. 

― ¿Te molesta? ―preguntó Rogers con una entonación bromista. 

― Claro que no, sólo me parece peculiar. Somos cercanos, pero creo que empiezas a confundir las cosas. ―ambos terminaron riendo por el comentario. 

Tony se encontraba más que confundido. El último beso con Steve había removido fragmentos de sí mismo que creía muertos. Había buscado evitarlo a toda costa, pero no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para lograr su cometido, porque pronto cayó en cuenta de que el soldado buscaba lo mismo. 

No sabía qué decisión tomar, qué hacer con lo que tenía entre las manos. Por una parte, deseaba romper los labios de Steve a besos y por otra parte quería rompérselos a golpes, era una decisión complicada. Ese hombre lo había lastimado por completo, había tomado a su corazón y lo había apretado hasta destrozarlo, pero había algo en él que lo atraía, lo encandilaba, lo embrujaba, había algo que lo dejaba sin raciocinio, y por eso estaba en su laboratorio, a las tres de la mañana, pensando en visitar al Capitán en su habitación.  
Intentó distraerse con sus juguetes de laboratorio, actualizando los soportes de Rhodey, renovando sus armaduras, verificando qué podría modernizar, pero para su desgracia ninguna de las opciones anteriores logró apaciguar el deseo carnal que estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos y que se metía en medio de sus pantalones. Su miembro estaba duro, sólido y firme contra la tela de su pantalón, la sensación llegaba a producirle dolor por la falta de satisfacción. Dejó las herramientas encima de la mesa metálica, revolvió sus propios cabellos con una de sus manos mientras sentía el peso de la culpa por desear al hombre que ocultó semejante información sobre la muerte de sus padres, y aún con el sabor amargo de la culpa en sus labios, se retiró del laboratorio en busca de la habitación de Steve Rogers.

Entró al dormitorio del muchacho en silencio, sin querer despertar aún al dueño de sus fantasías más retorcidas. Se quedó cerca de la puerta, observando como las mantas sobre el cuerpo de Steve se removían a causa de su respiración pausada. Una gota de sudor cayó desde su frente hasta finalizar en su barbilla. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y caminó hacia la cama lentamente, ensimismado, con las manos temblando y el cuerpo sudado, con su miembro erguido y palpitante, y con la respiración agitada. Su boca se encontraba reseca por pensar en cómo se sentiría la piel de Steve bajo su lengua.

De a poco, se metió entre las sábanas de la cama, gateó sobre el colchón, acercándose al bulto que se encontraba el lado derecho de la cama. Fue entonces que el Capitán América empezó a despertar, pero antes de que abriera los ojos por completo, Tony se subió a sus caderas y lo acorraló contra el colchón. Steve, en ese momento, despertó de golpe, asustado. 

― ¿T-Tony? ¿Qué…? ―fue interrumpido por los agresivos labios de Iron Man sobre su boca.

No le quiso dar tiempo para cuestionar nada, ni para pensar en cómo sacárselo de encima. Rápidamente atacó a sus labios, lo besó con agresividad mientras le sostenía la cara con fuerza, sin cuidado. Steve no tardó en ceder y abrir los labios, entregándose a la pasión que expresaba el Stark, y Tony aprovechó la oportunidad. Exploró su boca por complejo, frotó su lengua contra la ajena en numerosas ocasiones, dándole tiempo a penas de respirar. 

Rogers no compatibilizaba demasiado con la pasividad, por lo que no tardó en sostener las caderas del moreno, dejándolas marcadas por sus dedos. El miembro del soldado respondió erecto contra el trasero de Tony Stark, quien podría sostener la correa del capitán, como si fuese un perro en ese momento, si quisiera. 

Anthony le besó imprimiendo una mezcla de deseo, pasión, e ira y rabia. Besaba sus labios sin descanso, acariciándolos con su lengua, mientras tiraba de sus rubios cabellos con una de sus manos. La otra se entretenía palpando su piel bajo la ropa, sintiendo los fuertes músculos contra sus dedos. Se atrevió a succionar parte de la lengua ajena en ocasiones y, no contento con eso, mordía sus labios hasta el cansancio. Tiraba de ellos con agresividad, los soltaba y, finalmente, los succionaba con fuerza. Repitió el proceso en múltiples ocasiones, mientras el Capitán sentía los labios hinchados, calientes y adoloridos por el trato que estaba ejerciendo Tony sobre ellos. 

Steve llamó el nombre de Tony entre gemidos antes de decidirse a arrancarle la camiseta de una vez por todas. Recorrió cada parte de su piel desnuda con los dedos, atento a cada hendidura, cada relieve de su perfecto cuerpo. Giró la cabeza para cortar el beso entre ambos, provocando un delicioso sonido al finalizar el contacto. Con sus labios aún sensibles, empezó a recorrer el cuello del moreno, dejando marcas rojas a su paso producto de los chupones que iba ejerciendo en su piel. El camino lo llevó hasta sus clavículas, mordiendo la zona mientras sus manos se dedicaban a afirmar el trasero ajeno con los dedos, incitando al menor a mover las caderas. 

Tony no tardó en obedecer, frotando su propio cuerpo contra el ajeno. Él mismo retiró sus propios pantalones junto a su ropa interior y replicó la acción con Steve. Amaba ver a su cuerpo sin una prenda de ropa que cubriese su hermosa desnudez. Rogers se sentó sobre la cama, con los labios ya rojos e hinchados, con el sudor recorriendo su piel, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y con su miembro caliente. Tony se sentía tentado a destruirlo con esa imagen tan indefensa del soldado, quería romperlo con tanta fuerza, para que no pudiese armarse otra vez, para que sintiese un poco de lo que había sentido él. Volvió a la carga y se lanzó contra Steve una vez más, provocando que chocase su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama por el brusco movimiento, Tony no se inmutó y empezó a mordisquear la piel de su cuello, mientras una de sus manos masturbaba el falo erecto del rubio, con fuerza y velocidad, logrando escuchar todos los gemidos lastimeros que soltaba la boca del soldado, gracias al poco cuidado que estaba teniendo con las caricias. 

― ¡Tony…! ―se le cortó la voz a la mitad. ― ¡Espera, me due…! 

Pero Tony no se detuvo y Steve no quiso quitárselo de encima, porque hace tanto tiempo que había dejado de sentir esas firmes manos sobre su piel, ese cuerpo perfecto contorneándose contra sí, ese aliento húmedo contra su oído, esa suavidad al tacto cada vez que lo tocaba, esa piel terciopelada que había estado extrañando con tanta fuerza, que tantas noches había necesitado sobre su cama para apaciguar su dolor, para olvidar que había roto la confianza que Tony había tenido en él. No podía detenerlo, no ahora que lo recorría como un bálsamo que neutralizaba su sufrimiento emocional. 

Stark se detuvo un segundo, para alcanzar a apreciar la expresión en el rostro del Capitán América, esa expresión de indefenso que tanto le provocaba. Estaba claro que no iba a detenerse, no iba a parar, porque Steve tampoco había tenido consideración con él. Encaminó a una de sus manos hasta los rojizos labios de Steve, los acarició lentamente, de manera casi imperceptible, con una concentración envidiable. Con el mismo control con el que había estado sometiendo a Rogers, por fin se atrevió a satisfacer la pasión de la cual ambos eran víctimas. Tomó el miembro ajeno y elevó un poco las caderas para que pudiera posicionar el glande justo en su entrada. El mísero roce lo hizo temblar y jadear, su cuerpo estaba ansiando la consumación del acto carnal. Bajó sin cuidado, y sus paredes fueron forzadas hasta el límite, resentidas y adoloridas, tanto que soltó un gemido doloroso.

― ¿T-Tony? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el soldado con la voz tensionada gracias a la exquisita presión que ejercían las paredes internas del moreno. Estaba tan tentado a penetrarlo sin descanso, pero no quería herirlo. 

Stark nunca respondió a su pregunta, simplemente se mantuvo inmóvil mientras el dolor se apaciguaba. Percibió cómo Steve lo tomaba desde la cintura, con sus grandes manos; le hacía sentir que estaba seguro en sus manos, pero a la vez sentía que esa misma firmeza podía enviarlo lejos. 

― Muévete…―ordenó. 

El rubio no tardó en obedecer, porque también necesitaba desahogarse. Su miembro estaba rígido en el interior de Tony, buscando la fricción que pronto le daría. Tomó al hombre con más firmeza desde su cintura y empezó a dar las certeras estocadas, porque conocía ese cuerpo, sabía cuáles eran los puntos débiles, los puntos que harían que ese cuerpo entre sus manos se estremezca hasta la médula. Fue cuando empezó a escuchar los deliciosos gemidos placenteros que arrancaban de la garganta del moreno.  
Tony, por su parte, le ayudaba con los movimientos, elevando las caderas una y otra vez, engatusado gracias al gozo que dichas estocadas provocaban en él. Ambos cuerpos se encontraban húmedos, mojados debido al sudor que se le pegaba a la anatomía como si fuese una segunda capa de piel que se derretía por el calor.

― ¡Más rápido! ―pidió Stark, mientras se movía con mayor velocidad sobre el muchacho. 

― To…Tony, espera, tu cuerpo…―no quería herirlo, no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera. 

― ¡Más rápido, Rogers! ―con brusquedad le tomó del cabello, con fuerza tiró de él provocando un jadeo angustioso, que Stark estuvo dichoso de escuchar. 

A Steve no le quedó de otra que obedecer. Golpeó el trasero ajeno con sus caderas, mientras sus manos lo mantenían firme, sabiendo que dejaría moretones en la piel del moreno. A pesar de lo anterior, ejerció aún más fuerza y velocidad en busca de su propio orgasmo, pero cuidando de golpear el punto exacto que hacía al Stark delirar. El frote entre su miembro y el interior de Tony era sublime, su interior desbordaba en calentura, lo presionaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento, sin control sobre sí mismo. Era tanta la pasión que no logró retener el orgasmo que se gestó en su abdomen bajo. 

― ¡Ahh! ¡Tony, Tony! ―gimoteó el más alto, dejando que su esencia se dispersara en el interior del Stark. Su miembro palpitó con tanta fuerza y con tanta satisfacción que estuvo disfrutando del orgasmo durante varios segundos. En su memoria estaba la sensación vívida de sus anteriores encuentros, y estaba tan dichoso de que ya no sólo estuviese en sus recuerdos. 

Tony disfrutó de la sensación en su interior luego del orgasmo del rubio. No tardó demasiado en dejar de retener lo inevitable, así que llegó al punto justo en que su orgasmo pudo desbordarse. Su entrada se presionó aún más contra el aún rígido miembro del rubio, que iba perdiendo fuerza a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Steve intentó abrazar a Tony, pero este lo rechazó de inmediato. Alejó su cuerpo del contrario, sin perderle de vista, la imagen del Capitán era hermosa, tan fresca, despeinado, lujurioso, transpirado e indefenso aún con toda su fuerza. Tony buscó sus prendas de vestir y aún sin siquiera ponérselas, abandonó la habitación, sabiendo que con esa acción lastimaría los sentimientos del muchacho y sintiendo que había escupido sobre la tumba de sus padres. 

El hombre de hierro no se acercó más que antes a Steve por lo sucedido, sino que mantuvo la relación tal cual como estaba antes de aquella noche. Las evasivas se habían mantenido, en ocasiones bromeaba con él, pero eso sucedía con el fin de evitarlo o tratando de enmascarar la relación delante de los otros, intentando esconder el problema que existía entre ambos. 

Shield anunció la primera misión para Los Vengadores luego de que todos hayan regresado al complejo, para que decidiesen cuántos y quiénes participarían, y al menos el antiguo grupo estaba completamente involucrado, con todos sus miembros. Se trataba de desbaratar a un grupo de narcotraficantes que delinquían cerca de la frontera con Canadá. Ya sabían dónde estaban ubicadas las instalaciones del grupo, tenían las coordenadas y toda la información para efectuar la misión. No era una tarea difícil de realizar.  
Aterrizaron algo alejados de las instalaciones, para evitar levantar sospechas, ya que querían tomarlos desprevenidos. Capitán América asignó los objetivos para cada uno de Los Vengadores. 

― ¡Tony, vas a ser el primero en entrar, luego de la primera explosión te quiero dentro! Debes comunicar qué es lo que ves, cuántas personas ves, qué lugares despejados están, Natasha ingresará por algún camino despejado, indicado por Stark, quiero que sometas al jefe de esta organización. Ojo de Halcón cuidará las espaldas de Natasha, mientras Visión y Sam mantienen a los sujetos a raya, que no escape ninguno. ¡Wanda, tú vas conmigo a revisar los túneles que hay para ingresar a Canadá! Más de uno querrá escapar por allí. ¡Vengadores, unidos!

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar. Capitán América tiró una bomba de corto alcance en el portón metálico, esperaron un par de segundos para que estallara y, fue entonces que Iron Man ingresó al lugar, abriendo el portón de par en par para que sus compañeros entrasen. Una vez dentro la armadura voló hacia arriba, para tener un panorama completo. Relató todo lo que veía, mientras disparaba desde sus repulsores. Supuso que Natasha ya había encontrado un lugar en el cual colarse, así que fue aún más lejos. Había algo de ese lugar que no le calzaba, la misión estaba siendo demasiado fácil. No encontró demasiada resistencia.

Natasha ya se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones, junto a Clint quien le cubría las espaldas. En un momento de distracción, un sujeto apareció en uno de los pasillos y empezó a batallar con Barton cuerpo a cuerpo, sin darle tiempo de usar sus flechas. Estaba tan concentrado en quitarse al sujeto de encima que no le avisó a Natasha de otro tipo que estaba aún más lejos, con un arma que fue disparada. La bala logró votar a Natasha, le había dado en uno de sus muslos. 

― ¡Nat! ¡Hirieron a Natasha! ―gritó por el comunicador, alteraron a los que lograron escuchar. 

― ¡Clint, ve tú! Necesitamos al líder, yo cuidaré esta zona mientras dure la misión. ―dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a seguir en la lucha. Ella misma acabó con la vida del hombre que le había disparado.

― ¡Estás herida, no voy a dejarte sola! 

― ¡Haz tu trabajo, Clint! Estaré bien, en cuanto termine con estos sujetos iré con Visión y Sam.  
A Hawkeye no le quedó otra opción que seguir con la misión. Aún preocupado dejó a la pelirroja contra la pared, mientras él iba a paso apresurado a completar el objetivo, porque necesitaba volver con ella en cuanto fuese posible. 

Capitán América también se preocupó por Natasha. Iba corriendo junto a Wanda hacia los túneles subterráneos, ambos se miraron con cierta incertidumbre. La misión no estaba saliendo como había esperado. Justo antes de entrar se escuchó una fuerte explosión por la parte trasera de las dependencias de la organización. 

― ¡Wanda, revisa los túneles, volveré en cuanto me sea posible! Necesito ir a revisar de dónde proviene todo ese humo. Parece ser grave. 

― ¡Sí, no te preocupes! Puedo ocuparme de esto sola. ―ella también estaba preocupada. No era normal que hiriesen a uno de los suyos en una misión tan sencilla. 

Iron Man había estado revisando los lugares más deshabitados, hizo un escáner y percibió una masa de calor, avisaba por Viernes. Intentó sorprender al sujeto, así que apareció repentinamente, disparando hacia el tipo, pero justo antes de derribarlo, el hombre le disparó con una potente arma. Iron Man fue arrojado varios metros, hasta llegar a la reja que delimitaba el establecimiento, el individuo ya herido siguió disparando contra el hombre de hierro hasta que apareció Capitán América, quien sometió al sujeto contra el suelo, lo golpeó hasta noquearlo. 

― ¡Tony! ―exclamó mientras corría rápidamente hacia Iron Man. 

― ¡Estoy bien, joder! ¡No tenías que venir! ―le bramó enojado, una vez que logró ponerse de pie. 

― ¡Tú no tenías que estar aquí! ¡Tu misión era describir lo que veías, no jugar al niño explorador! ―le gritó enfadado. 

― ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Rogers! 

Iban a seguir en su burda discusión, pero Clint los interrumpió por medio del comunicador. 

― ¿¡Quieren dejar de discutir!? Ya tenemos al sujeto, todos los integrantes están controlados, podemos volver. 

Natasha y Tony habían salido heridos luego de la misión. Ambos tuvieron que recibir atenciones médicas luego de la jornada, lo que corroboraba que algo estaba fallando entre ellos. Todos se encontraban preocupados, porque lo acontecido no era normal, no era lo que solía suceder, no estaba bien. El resultado había sido producto de sus distracciones, de no estar atentos, de errores propios, y eso era lo que más incomodaba, era lo que les llevaba a preguntarse si realmente eran un equipo, si realmente eran una familia. Habían perdido la coordinación por completo, no estaban sintonizados, no estaban en armonía, sino que seguían divididos. 

― ¡No debiste haber ido allí! ―vociferó Steve contra Stark, mientras los demás observaban la situación, excepto Natasha y Clint, ya que aún estaban atendiendo a la Viuda Negra.

― ¡Perdón, su gran alteza, por desobedecerlo! ¡Disculpa, Rogers, pero no estamos en una maldita dictadura! ―escupió mientras lo apuntaba con el único brazo que tenía sano, ya que el otro se encontraba enyesado.

― ¡Por favor, Stark, Steve no está impartiendo una dictadura! ¡Eres tú el que no sabe seguir una simple orden, que hasta un niño podría seguir! ―se involucró Sam, elevando el tono de voz. 

― No creo que debamos enfocarnos en el error del señor Stark, sino que estamos bastante descoordinados, todos. ―habló Visión con la innata tranquilidad que poseía.

― Vamos, Visión, tú siempre estás del lado de Tony. ―reclamó Wanda. 

― ¿Ahora Visión no tiene razón sólo porque no está del lado de ustedes? ―inquirió Stark con un sarcasmo latente en su voz. 

Fue entonces que apareció T’challa por la puerta, percibiendo el tenso ambiente que había en la habitación. Todos se habían silenciado en cuanto el moreno había ingresado al lugar, algunos habían desviado la mirada avergonzados por semejante discusión que no ayudaba en nada a solucionar la división. 

― Venía a comunicar que podemos despertar a Bucky. Se desarrolló una terapia de amnesia inconsciente que podría ayudarlo con el control mental. Para ello necesitamos probar la terapia en él, durante algún tiempo y verificar que vaya mejorando. 

Tony distinguió a varios pares de ojos posados en él, vigilando la reacción que tendría con semejante noticia. Steve le miraba defensivamente, como si estuviese preparado para cuando Iron Man decidiese romper con todo lo que se le ponga en frente hasta encontrar a Bucky y matarlo. Pero no, no era lo único que logró discernir en la mirada del Capitán, porque también estaba emocionado, alterado y ansioso. Stark sabía que Steve quería salir corriendo a buscar a Buck, y sabía que lo haría en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, así que el hombre de hierro retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, para luego girarse y abandonar el lugar sin hacer ningún comentario, sin demostrar ninguna emoción o sentimiento. 

― Sería bueno que te vea a ti primero, Steve. ―sugirió Pantera Negra, en pos del bienestar del Soldado del Invierno. 

― Sí, sí, claro que sí. Vamos. ―respondió con la emoción implícita en su tono. 

Tony se dirigió hacia el único lugar que podría brindarle tranquilidad en un momento como ese, ese lugar era Rhodey. Sabía que esa hora se encontraba practicando, acostumbrándose a caminar con los soportes creados por él. Entró al gimnasio mientras escuchaba los trotes de alguien en la caminadora, era un trote tranquilo, pero notó que Rhodey estaba demasiado cansado, le costaba caminar y correr lleno de correas. 

― ¡Hey, Usain Bolt! ―exclamó Tony en broma. 

― ¡Tony, Tony Stank! ―respondió el moreno con una mano alzada a modo de saludo. Detuvo la caminadora y bajó de ella con cierta dificultad, pero Stark no lo ayudó, dejó que lo hiciera solo. 

Tony se sentó en una banquilla cercana, esperó hasta que Rhodey llegó y, una vez que se sentó a su costado, empezó a hablar. 

― Van a despertar a James Barnes. ―fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Máquina de Guerra dirigió su mirada hacia Stark con atención. 

― Tony… en este momento estamos en una tregua. Entiendo tu rabia, tu ira, entiendo lo que sientes en este momento, pero no podemos volver a desatar una guerra ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de volver a ser un equipo, ahora que hasta los estados están de nuestro lado. ―posó su mano sobre el hombre de su amigo, para que sienta que lo apoyaba.

― Lo sé, lo sé, Rhodey. ―Stark estaba abatido. 

― ¿Quieres ir por unas donas? 

― Y por unas cervezas. 

La presencia de Bucky en el complejo era inminente. Necesitaban tenerlo vigilado, pero libre y los únicos capaces de controlarlo a cabalidad eran Los Vengadores. La decisión se tomó durante una seria conversación entre Los Vengadores y el secretario de Estado. Tony no quiso intervenir, sólo se dedicó a observar el esfuerzo de algunos de sus compañeros por mantener a Bucky en el complejo, custodiado por ellos mismos, mientras existían algunos que no estaban tan de acuerdo con la idea. Aun así, la decisión fue mantenerlo en el complejo, vigilado durante todo el día. Incluso Viernes ayudaría con ello. 

Stark era el que menos tiempo pasaba en el complejo. Se excusaba con el manejo de Industrias Stark, pero todos sabían que no trabajaba hasta las dos de la mañana, eso no era parte de Tony Stark.

La verdad era que en ese momento se encontraba en uno de los bares de mala muerte por los cuales solía caer. Se llamaba Undergrand y era un bar alternativo que se encontraba en un subterráneo. Tony entró al lugar sin esconderse, nunca le había interesado lo que pudiesen decir de él si algún periodista lo “descubriera”.

Una vez dentro de los bares, buscaba a algún muchacho rubio de ojos azules y cuerpo de ensueño. Sí, lo más parecido al Capitán América posible. Los arrinconaba contra la pared más cercana que encontraba, los tomaba del cabello y tiraba de él hasta que escuchase alguna queja de dolor, recién en ese momento los dejaba libre para, entonces, tomar sus labios hasta que se cansara de mordidas, succiones y besos. 

― ¡Me haces daño, espera! ―le gritó uno de sus rubios chicos. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del sujeto. 

― Cállate. ―respondió Stark sin tener siquiera cuidado al momento de seguir masturbándolo, pero el sujeto lo empujó bastante lejos. 

― ¡Jódete, pedazo de mierda sádico! ― le gritó el tipo y Tony supo que debía tener más cuidado. El hombre se fue, dejándolo solo y mareado.

Tony, incentivado por el alcohol que aún corría por sus venas, decidió que visitar a Steve sería una buena idea. No estaba totalmente borracho, solamente mareado, lo suficiente como para no pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, así que regresó al complejo.

Subió las escaleras sin mucho problema, de inmediato dio con la habitación de Rogers. La luz estaba encendida, eso le llamó la atención, así que con aún más ganas entró. Se encontró a Steve secando su cuerpo luego de una ducha de madrugada, probablemente no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Tony lo miró detalladamente, perdido entre las gotas que caían por su piel, que recorrían senderos gloriosos, los cuáles él quería recorrer con la lengua. En medio de ese pensamiento se atravesó un recuerdo, el de la muerte de sus padres y el reconocimiento del capitán, ese era el punto exacto en que la ira se juntaba con la pasión, en que quería amarlo y destruirlo a la vez, y había una sola manera en que podría lastimarlo, la única manera en la que Steve dejaría que lo lastime.

― ¿Tony? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás borracho? ―preguntó el capitán algo cohibido. 

No, no estaba borracho, pero sabía que tenía impregnado el aroma del alcohol. No quiso responder sus preguntas, ni hablar sobre sus intenciones, simplemente se lanzó contra él sin aviso. Retiró la toalla que cubría parte de su cuerpo, lo tomó desde la nuca y lo acercó hasta que sus frentes chocaron. La ropa de Stark se humedeció gracias al contacto con la piel mojada de Rogers, quien sabía que algo de ira había en la mirada del hombre de hierro. 

A pesar de lo anterior, Rogers se dejó llevar por las callosas manos de Tony. Sucumbió ante sus encantos masculinos, dejó que llevara el ritmo. Tony recorrió la húmeda piel, desde su torso hasta acabar presionando contra su miembro, el cual se dedicó a masturbar sin cuidado, apretando de manera exagerada, intencionalmente. Mientras Steve se quejaba de dolor, Tony lo miraba como si disfrutase de esa vista, como si estuviese complacido del dolor ajeno. Esta vez Rogers no pidió que se detenga en ningún momento, no le expresó su dolor en palabras, sino que se limitó a gemir dolorosamente. Ambos sabían que era una relación tóxica, en la que ambos tiraban de la correa del otro, en la que se lastimaban de todas las maneras posibles. Tony guardaba celosamente el rencor que le tenía al Capitán América, mientras que Steve dejaba que el menor se vengase de él, con la esperanza de que llegue el día en que Tony ya no necesite hacerle daño. 

Y volvió a suceder, Tony abandonó la habitación del capitán sin palabras de despedida de por medio, sin más que una expresión que no decía nada. Era en esos momentos en que Steve se sentía como un verdadero pedazo de mierda para él, en esos momentos sentía que para Tony no valía la pena, que el rencor era demasiado fuerte, que la herida que le había causado no sanaría, que estaba esperando un imposible. Tony podía acostarse con las personas sin un sentimiento de por medio, pero Steve no, para él era importante, era significativo y era doloroso sentir que lo estaba usando, pero era más doloroso saber que él mismo estaba dejando que lo use a su voluntad. ¿En qué momento había dejado que Tony abuse de él? Se sentía débil, temeroso y culpable. El sexo que mantenían era doloroso para él, parecía que Tony buscaba vengarse con cada caricia que le propinaba, los agarres sobre su miembro siempre eran bruscos y violentos. ¿Era su manera de devolverle el golpe?

En un par de semanas el encuentro entre Bucky y Tony fue inevitable. Stark entró a la sala de reuniones para comunicar un aviso de parte de Ross. En la sala estaba Steve, Bucky, Visión, Wanda, Clint, Natasha y Pantera Negra. Tony percibió a su cuerpo tenso en cuanto cruzó miradas con el Soldado del Invierno, el deseo por saltarle encima y asesinarlo era palpitante. El coraje le nacía desde las entrañas, aun cuando entendía que Bucky nunca tuvo el control sobre lo que hacía. Steve se puso frente al pelinegro, bloqueando el paso hacia su mejor amigo, a la defensiva. 

― ¿Capitán? Me parece que usted está muy alterado. ―comentó Tony con su peculiar sarcasmo. 

― Para nada, Tony. ¿A qué venías? ―trató de desviar la conversación. Todos Los Vengadores estaban atentos, alerta. 

― Oh, sí, claro. Ross me comunicó que han encontrado una base de Hydra, pide que estemos preparados por si nos llaman. ―tan pronto como terminó de hablar, salió de la habitación apresurado. La situación estaba llegando a un punto culmine. 

A veces pensaba que lo único que necesitaba era que Steve se pusiera de su lado, que deje de darle la contra a él y empiece a darle la espalda para protegerlo de las amenazas, como solía hacer a favor de Bucky. Había una necesidad infantil de ser protegido, pero esa necesidad no era aceptada y nunca la expresaría como tal. Su niño infantil, el niño que seguía y anhelaba a Capitán América había salido herido y necesitaba que su héroe lo salve, que lo resguarde y lo defienda. 

Steve aún estaba alterado por la situación. En algún momento pensó que Stark le saltaría encima a Bucky, así que no lo pensó y se esforzó por evitar ese desenlace. Al parecer, todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos. No encontraba la forma de volver a integrar al grupo completo, no encontraba la salida correcta, en la que nadie salga herido. Dirigió su mirada hacia Bucky, quien ya estaba más tranquilo luego de que Tony abandonara la sala. Lo observó conversar con Pantera Negra, aunque se percató que los ojos de su amigo se desviaban hacia la Viuda Negra. Dejó salir una corta risa por su reciente descubrimiento. 

Durante la tarde, Tony recibió una llamada de Fury, quien le indicaba la localidad de la base de Hydra. Le envió toda la información necesaria para penetrarla y capturar al encargado del lugar. Le recomendó que fuesen al menos tres personas las involucradas, ya que la misión no era de complejidad, porque el asentamiento era pequeño y sólo realizaban cometidos de bajo rango. 

Tony decidió que no se necesitarían tres personas, sino una y esa persona era él. Fue hasta su taller y se puso una de sus armaduras. Una vez listo, salió del complejo y se perdió en el cielo, entre las nubes. Viernes le iba indicando qué camino debía seguir para llegar al lugar, que, gracias al cielo, no era en otro país, ni siquiera en otra ciudad, sólo retirado de la población. 

En conjunto a Viernes planearon un ataque. Necesitaría cubrirse las espaldas solo, así que debía estar aún más alerta de lo que acostumbraba. La base tenía unos muros gigantes que la protegían, en cada esquina había un francotirador escondido. Tony les apuntaba y disparaba desde sus repulsores. No tardó mucho en derribar a los cuatro, pero no pudo evitar que uno de ellos alcance a dar aviso a la central de su llegada. 

― Lo siento, no avisé que llegaba, mi culpa. ―mencionó mientras ingresaba al lugar desde arriba. 

Una vez dentro, empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, logrando derribar a todos sus enemigos. Caminaba sin problemas y las balas no llegaban a herirle gracias a la armadura. ¿Realmente Fury había pensado que necesitaban tres personas? ¡Él solo podía con todos ellos! Una vez que terminó con los que custodiaban la entrada, ingresó al edificio, pero le recibieron con una bomba que lanzaron cerca de él, intentó patearla lejos, pero era de tiempo limitado y corto, explotó demasiado cerca y le dañó la bota derecha. Su pie había quedado resentido, sabía que, por lo menos, la explosión le había provocado un esguince. Aun así, siguió avanzando, disparando y abriéndose camino hasta llegar al piso más bajo, al sótano. Sabía que el sujeto que buscaba debía encontrarse en ese lugar y no se equivocó. 

― Hagamos esto fácil, tú gritas como niña y yo te arresto. ¿Si? No estoy de ánimos para batallar con un imbécil como tú. Te derribaré en tres segundos. ―le apuntó con su repulsor, pero el tipo no se intimidó. 

― Esta vez, Iron Man, vamos a morir juntos. 

Tony le vio presionar un botón, miró hacia los costados y notó que el suelo empezaba a temblar, las paredes empezaban a ceder y del cielo raso caía polvo. Stark se movió rápido, buscando una salida segura o, al menos, no tan peligrosa. 

― ¡Viernes! Necesito que encuentres una salida, preciosa, o los vamos a morir aplastados aquí. ―un grueso pedazo de cemento cayó cerca de su cabeza, alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero sabía que el edificio no iba a aguantar demasiado. El sujeto que había ido a buscar ya estaba muerto bajo los escombros. 

― ¡Por el lado derecho, jefe! Hay una pared más débil, puede dispararle en la esquina superior hasta que ceda, justo donde se encuentra la ventilación que viene desde afuera. El espacio del ventilador es suficiente para que pueda pasar con la armadura. 

Tony obedeció de inmediato, disparó al ventilador mientras los escombros caían y sus pies temblaban sobre el suelo, estaba asustado, necesitaba salir de allí porque no estaba seguro de que su armadura logre resistir el peso del concreto. 

― ¿Jefe… aviso a Los Vengadores? ―inquirió Viernes con un tono de preocupación. Stark odió darle personalidad a su IA, porque si ella estaba preocupada era porque no tenía mucha oportunidad. 

― Sólo a Visión. ―respondió aun disparando contra el maldito ventilador de acero impenetrable. 

Sus manos ya estaban temblando, porque la armadura estaba bastante dañada gracias a los pedazos de concreto que caían sobre ella. Su cuerpo ya se encontraba magullado y agotado, pero no se rindió y, por fin, logró realizar un hoyo en lo que había sido el ventilador, lo suficientemente grande. La estructura ya estaba cediendo, no faltarían más de dos minutos para que caiga por completo, así que Tony se elevó con dificultad, sólo con la bota izquierda, logró llegar al hueco y metió la mitad de su cuerpo por allí. Estaba por salir cuando su pierna quedó atorada, la misma bota derecha. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba fuera, excepto su pierna.

― ¡Mierda! ―jadeó. Su pie le dolía, lo sentía hinchado. 

Fue entonces que llegó Visión, lo buscó por los escombros, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para encontrarlo. Ese color rojo fuego era bastante evidente. Sin preguntas, quitó el pesado cemento de su pierna, notó que la armadura estaba deshecha en el proceso. Tony se quitó la máscara, para poder respirar mejor. 

― Señor Stark, ¿planeaba morir solo aquí? ―preguntó Visión, obviamente con un tono sarcástico. 

El diagnóstico fue: múltiples contusiones y un esguince en el pie. Estuvo dos semanas en reposo. Pidió que nadie lo visitara, que nadie se atreviera a cruzar la puerta de su habitación mientras estuviese en ese estado. Una vez que pudo volver a caminar con normalidad, salió de su habitación. Capitán América lo interceptó en el pasillo y con cara de pocos amigos le comunicó que habría una reunión. 

Cuando Tony llegó a la sala, sintió la mirada de cada uno de ellos en él. Ya se estaba acostumbrando al juicio silencioso que ejercían algunos de sus compañeros en su contra.

― ¿Qué? ¿Van a regañarme? ―preguntó Stark restándole importancia al asunto. Se sentó en una de las sillas libres, justo frente a Steve.

― ¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando? Fury te había recomendado avisarnos, pero no le dijiste a nadie y decidiste realizar la misión por tu cuenta. ―lo condenó Rogers con la mirada. 

― Y salió bien, ¿no es así? ¡Bang, todos muertos! Excepto yo, claro. ―Tony siguió jugando, sin tomar en serio a la situación. 

― ¡Deja de bromear con esto! ―exclamó el Capitán, ya molesto por la actitud inmadura de su compañero. ― ¡No estamos jugando, Tony! ¡No eres capaz de escuchar a tus superiores, ni de recibir órdenes y obedecerlas, porque siempre lo quieres hacer a tu manera! 

― ¿¡Y tú sí!? ¡Les diste la contra a 117 países, Rogers, no me vengas con estupideces! ―Stark se puso de pie, pero Steve no se quedó atrás y también se paró.

― ¡Por un ideal! ¡Por la protección de la gente, no por un capricho irrisorio como tú! ¿¡Qué querías probar, eh!? ¡¿Que puedes hacerlo todo solo?! ¡Pues no, no puedes! 

― ¡Claro que puedo! 

― ¡Somos un equipo, Stark! 

Tony dejó salir una gran carcajada luego de las palabras de Steve. Estuvo riendo durante un largo rato, de manera exagerada, para sacar al soltado de sus casillas. Nadie se atrevió a intervenir. 

― ¡¿Esto te parece un equipo, Rogers?! ―preguntó incrédulo. ― ¡Estoy seguro que aquí nadie está de acuerdo con esa definición! ¡Tenemos a Rhodey parapléjico por una guerra que se gestó dentro del mismo grupo, tenemos a un mentiroso que oculta información a sus compañeros, pero se ofende cuando le ocultan información a él, tenemos a un sujeto que asesinó a los padres de un miembro del mismo equipo! ¡Discúlpame, Rogers, pero para mí esto es cualquier cosa menos un equipo! ¡Ni siquiera logramos realizar una misión sin que alguien salga herido por nuestra descoordinación! ¡No me jodas! ―gritó colérico, enfadado del discurso de Steve, de que aún sea capaz de llamarlos “un equipo”. 

Nadie quiso rebatir a Stark, porque tenía razón. Los Vengadores desviaron las miradas, incómodos, cada uno se sentía aludido y llevaba parte de la responsabilidad por la desunión del grupo, cada uno repasó sus acciones y sus equivocaciones en lo que fue la guerra civil, la cual rompió con las confianzas que existían dentro del grupo, las destrozó hasta el punto en que no podrían ser armadas de nuevo. La división estaba latente, Los Vengadores aún estaban divididos en dos grupos y eso era lo que más dolía. Ya no se trataba de golpes y disparos, no sólo se lastimaron físicamente, sino que se trataba de confianzas perdidas, de traiciones y lealtades que fueron devastadas, de sentimientos que fueron enterrados. 

Stark se dirigió a su habitación, a ordenar sus pertenencias más necesarias en una pequeña maleta. No aguantaba un segundo más en ese lugar, con esa tensión en el ambiente, con la división. Prefería estar en una mansión deambulando solo que en un equipo que caminaba cojo, tal vez era cierto que no sabía trabajar en equipo. 

― Tony… ¿vas a marcharte? ― Steve le había seguido y ahora le estaba interrumpiendo.

― Sí, creo que es lo más sano. 

Rogers no quería que se fuera, no quería dejar de verlo, no quería que deje de aparecer en su habitación por las noches, a pesar de todo el dolor que ello conllevaba, porque estaba enamorado de ese ególatra. 

― No es necesario que te vayas, podemos resolverlo. 

― ¿Conmigo aquí? ―Stark se giró para encararlo, para darle frente. ― Rogers, yo soy uno de los puntos centrales del porqué no podemos volver a ser un equipo. No paro de pensar en la paliza que quiero darle a Barnes. No he logrado dejar de herirte, por más que lo he intentado. ―la voz de Tony se quebró y los ojos del Capitán se humedecieron. ―No sabes cuánto he querido olvidar, pero las pesadillas me persiguen día y noche, y a pesar de que lo que más quiero es protegerte, no paro de hacerte daño. Sé que eso no está bien, que no hará retroceder al tiempo. ―un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, realizando un recorrido hasta su mentón. ― Y quiero dejar de herirte. 

Steve tenía claro que Tony llevaba la razón. De esa manera, nunca llegarían a ser un equipo. Todos necesitaban sanar sus heridas antes de intentar ser algo para lo que ya no calificaban. No quería dejarlo ir, pero no era sano que siguieran bajo el mismo techo. 

― Déjame… besarte una vez. 

El Capitán se acercó lentamente a Tony, lo tomó por la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se encargaba de acariciar su rostro, al cual observó con atención. Acarició sus labios con sus dedos, hasta llegar a su mentón. Fue entonces que se atrevió a besarlo con todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior, con todo el amor que había estado siendo reprimido desde la guerra civil. Le besó con pasión, con anhelo, con nostalgia, con deseo, y Tony distinguió cada sentimiento imprimido en ese beso, sabiendo que sentía lo mismo que el Capitán, pero que ya no podía expresarlo. Al finalizar el beso, Steve juntó su frente a la del moreno. 

― Te amo, Tony… quiero que lo tengas presente. ―susurró sobre sus labios. 

“Yo también” hubiese querido decir, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios y sólo logró sonreírle. Steve abandonó la habitación, para que Tony terminase de empacar, quien lo hizo derramando lágrimas y con las manos temblantes. 

En una hora, la habitación se había quedado sin un alma que la acompañase por las noches, al igual que Steve.


End file.
